


Underneath Your Clothes

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Top!Cas, canon!verse, human!Cas, mentions of Cas/Others, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: In which Dean gets distracted trying to help Cas get ready to work a case, and it turns out better than he could imagine.





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate s13 in which Cas is human - for good this time.

People are dying. People are dying and Dean is standing in the middle of a musty motel room in Cleveland playing dress-up with an ex-Angel of the Lord. Sam is - in theory - waiting for them to get their shit together because they've been in here for a good twenty minutes now, and if it was anyone other than Cas, Dean would have lost his patience a long time ago. The thing is though, Dean's patience seems to stretch way past its regular limits when it comes to Cas, and the stupid pouty face Cas is making in the mirror does nothing to help the situation. 

They're playing FBI today, investigating a series of mysterious deaths, and Cas has promised to ditch the trench coat, just for once, just for Dean - but neither he nor Dean realized beforehand the role that the trench coat played as a security blanket. Now Dean's struggling because Cas isn't happy with anything he puts on and the coat is back in Kansas and they can't do anything about it. He tries to tell Cas that he looks good, because he does - _Christ_ , he looks phenomenal in a properly fitted suit, and Dean's glad they took the extra time to go out and get him a new one - but no matter what he says, Cas isn't convinced and Dean can't figure out a way to explain it without saying something too much and making it weird. 

Cas just keeps frowning at himself in the mirror and Dean desperately wishes he could convey just how fucking sexy he looks right now, but there's no way that doesn't come out sounding bad. Cas fidgets with the knot of his tie, shifting it from side to side and Dean sighs. 

"Dude, you wore a suit for the first nine years I knew you. Stop fidgeting, you look great." 

Cas just scowls at him through the mirror and Dean pushes himself up off the bed, crossing over behind him. Without thinking, he reaches around, prying Cas' fingers off of his tie. He pushes Cas' hand back down to his side and smoothes the tie back down against his chest. He pretends not to notice the way Cas stops breathing just for a split second and it suddenly registers just how close they are. 

Dean knows he's treading dangerous territory here, that any misstep could do critical damage to their currently fragile relationship and he could end up making Cas feel worse which is never something he wants to do. In reality, he knows these things, but right now he's pressed right up against Cas' back and the only time lately that they've been this close is when one of them is dead or dying. Needless to say, Dean's brain is struggling to work through the thoughts of _touching Cas_ to realize this is actually a very bad idea. 

"You look hot," he says bluntly and Cas' eyes narrow in the mirror. "You do," Dean insists a little softer, lower. He drops his arms to his sides, just brushing Cas' thigh on the downswing and he swallows hard at the brief contact, struggling to preserve the small amount of self-control he still has. It doesn't work.

He doesn't meet Cas' gaze in the mirror, keeping his eyes firmly on the back of Cas' neck as he rubs soft circles into his thigh, but the quiet noise that escapes Cas' lips his enough to tell him that Cas isn't scowling anymore. Dean tugs at the hem of Cas' jacket to straighten it and runs a hand up his chest, smoothing out the creases in his shirt. He's helping, he tells himself, but it doesn't help the thud of his heart or the curl of arousal in his gut and it doesn't stop Cas from gasping just faintly when Dean's fingers accidentally brush over his nipple. 

Dean's struggling enough with it on his own and then Cas shifts, just slightly, and it wouldn't be noticeable to anyone looking in, but his shoulders press back against Dean's chest now, leaning into him and Dean shuts his eyes. He measures his breaths as he slides his hand back up slipping his fingers between the buttons on Cas' shirt and teasing the bare skin below his collarbone. There's no good reason for him to be doing this, no lead up that would give Cas some sort of excuse if he were to ask; it's bordering on too much and Dean knows that he should stop - this isn't the time or place for this and Cas deserves better than some ill-timed groping in a motel room. It doesn't stop him from undoing the top two buttons and sliding his fingers over the curve of Cas' collarbone anyway. 

It feels like a dream - like Dean is somewhere outside himself looking in; for years, he's wanted desperately to touch and feel, to explore Cas' body with his own, but somehow now that he's here, it doesn't feel real. Cas shudders under him and when Dean catches his eyes in the mirror he looks so overwhelmed, eyelids fluttering as Dean's fingers trace invisible lines on his skin. 

Cas' tongue darts out, wetting his lips and Dean can't look away, imagining all the filthy things Cas could do to him with that tongue. He squeezes his eyes shut, barely holding back a groan as he tips his head forward against Cas'. His breath is hot where it deflects back at him and there's sweat rolling down the back of his neck that has nothing to do with the temperature outside. Cas' scent surrounds him, fills his senses with hints of cinnamon and aftershave that Dean knows is _his_. It sends a little thrill through him and Dean's never been one to be possessive, but there's something about Cas using his things that really turns him on. 

He brings his hand up, slipping his fingers over the curve of Cas' shoulder and he doesn't even try to stop when Cas' jacket goes with them, slipping down over his arm. He runs his hands up Cas' arm, squeezing a little too tight around his bicep and Cas shifts under his hands, pushing into every touch. 

" _Dean_ ," he breathes slow and shaky, but definitely intentional. Dean barely manages to keep it together; he wants to grab Cas, to spin him around and press him up against the wall or onto the bed and forget all about dressing him up because they're alone here and there are so many better things they could be doing with their time. 

Cas shifts and Dean realizes his hands are pressed firmly into Cas' sides, moving to follow the firm lines of his torso. He breathes slowly, settling on Cas' hips and slipping forward around the jut of his hipbones. Cas bites his lip in the mirror and his eyes fall shut with an unsteady sigh and Dean knows that he's just as turned on by all of this as he is. A quick glance in the mirror tells him that Cas is hard in his pants and if Dean were to move just a little to the left, he could trace his fingers up the hard line of his erection. _God_ , he wants to, and it takes more willpower than he would like to admit not to.

Cas realizes he's holding back and he lifts his hands to cover Dean's, pressing his fingers between his. Dean can barely think, much less breathe as Cas' finger slide between his own; this whole time he's been taking the lead, still a little unsure if Cas is just going along with it, but he doesn't have to wonder anymore. 

Cas slides their hands down and Dean's whole world pinpoints to where they're touching, moving steadily, though painfully slowly toward Cas' dick. Everything seems to be in slow motion and Dean struggles to keep his composure; he doesn't even know how he's still standing at this point and then Cas drops his head back onto his shoulder with a sigh and the noise that slips from Dean's lips is embarrassingly needy. 

There's a bang on the door and they pull apart instantly, standing three feet apart as they both turn toward the door. 

"Are you two ready in there? We've gotta get going."

_Fucking Sam_. Dean's so exasperated he doesn't even know what to do with himself. He's rock hard and he realizes belatedly that Cas must have been able to feel that - a thought that only serves to make him more aroused. When he looks at Cas, he looks like he's even worse off than Dean is and Dean is careful to keep his gaze level, not daring to look too lest he get an eyeful of Cas' dick; he's already got enough going on in his head and now Sam's right outside their door trying to get them to go to work. 

"Yeah, uh," his voice cracks and Dean mentally curses himself, praying that Sam doesn't recognize it for what it is."Two seconds, we had a bit of a tie mishap."

"Alright. Hurry it up."

Dean mutters to himself, dropping down onto the bed and pressing the heel of his hand against his dick. He sighs, waiting for a moment before turning back to Cas. He doesn't know what to say, so he pretends like nothing happened because what the fuck else is he supposed to do right now?

"You uh, you ready to go?"

"Yes," Cas replies bluntly, and _fuck_ , that doesn't sound good. "Could you..." he pauses, "give me a few minutes?"

"Yeah, um, yeah. You got your key?"

"I do."

"Okay, I'll uh-" Dean gestures to the door, and slips through it as inconspicuously as he can manage before shutting it again and slumping against the outside wall. 

Fuck, he's such an idiot. Why can't he just control himself? Why now, of all the times there have been - why did he have to go and fuck up now? It's not like this is the first time he's found Cas attractive - not even close. Hell, it's not even the first time this week he's thought about fucking him; getting him out of his clothes and exploring the expanse of tanned skin and toned muscle that Cas always keeps hidden under that damn coat. Maybe it's because he feels more real now, like something Dean could actually hope to have instead of a fantasy that's just out of reach. Ever since Cas fell, things have been muddled between them and Dean's still trying to figure out where he stands. Apparently, he's decided to make even more of a mess of things before he gets the chance to find out. 

So much for not making it weird. 

He scrubs his hands over his face and groans. Why couldn't he have just waited to talk to Cas like a regular person? Or at the very least, waited until they had time to continue because now he's feeling guilty as shit and even the guilt combined with the shock of being interrupted isn't enough to will away his erection. 

Across the parking lot, the horn of the Impala blares and Dean startles, snapping his head up to find Sam leaning across the front seat staring at him. _Fuck_. At this point, this day couldn't get much worse. He pushes himself up and tries to adjust himself without making it glaringly obvious to Sam or anyone else who might be around that he's hard, and he makes his way across the parking lot. 

Cas joins them shortly, walking stiffly with his head down. If Sam notices, he doesn't say anything, but every single thing he does is blatant to Dean, and he offers up an apologetic look as Cas approaches the car and slips into the backseat. When Cas catches his gaze in the rearview mirror, there's the faintest hint of a smile on his face and just like that, all of Dean's worries melt away and he has to duck his head to keep from smiling like an idiot at him. 

The whole way to the victim's house, Dean keeps quiet. Cas and Sam talk a little about the case, but Dean's still stuck in his head, still trying to reconcile the events of this morning with, well, the rest of his damn life. He can't believe it actually happened, mostly because he can't believe he actually did something like that, but the lingering pull of arousal assures him that it was, in fact, real. 

Sam takes the lead when they talk to the victim's family; he says it's because he's better at dealing with people, but it's a lie that would be easier to swallow if he didn't keep casting concerned glances in Dean's direction. Cas seems better than he was, but it's obvious that he's still a little off, and Dean would give anything in the world to be inside his head right now. What if he's regretting it? What if Dean was being too pushy and Cas just didn't want to say no? The more he thinks about it, the less that option seems plausible; Cas was definitely into it at the time, and the little smile he gave Dean as he climbed into the car helps to remind him of that.

He smirks to himself exhaling through his nose, and apparently, he's not subtle about it because Sam and Cas turn to look at him with mismatched expressions. Sam looks confused, maybe a little annoyed, but the look of Cas' face is less obvious, something like smugness mixed with surprise, and Dean just grins at both of them before turning away. 

They finish talking to the family, and Sam pulls Dean aside, sending Cas to start the car. 

"You alright?" he asks, and Dean nods.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know Dean, because you haven't really been here since we left the motel? Did you even hear a single thing Katheleen said in there?"

Dean scrambles to come up with a response, but he doesn't even know which one was Katheleen. He was too occupied thinking about Cas' dick. 

"Sorry," he shrugs, failing to come up with a good enough lie, "didn't sleep well last night." It's the worst excuse he could have come up with because he knows Sam's seen him take out an entire vamp nest on like four hours of sleep, but once he's said it he can't take it back without making himself look more suspicious. 

"Alright, well, Cas and I are heading to sheriff's office, why don't you pick up lunch and meet us back at the motel?"

"You're benching me?"

Sam sighs, "I'm... _reassigning_ you. Obviously, you're not into this right now, so why don't you go get us some food? Cas and I won't be long anyway."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean mumbles, reaching into his pocket and handing Sam the keys none too gently. "See you in a bit." 

He checks his watch, exhaling slowly and glancing around to see if there's anywhere nearby for food. This day has already been up and down and now he's stuck without his car, wandering around town in his stupid Fed suit in 82 degrees. 

He finds the closest burger joint and orders food for the three of them, earning himself a few questioning looks from the employees. As he waits for the food, his thoughts drift back to Cas, the way he sounded, the touch of his hands on Dean's, soft yet in control - it's too much, and as heat rolls up his back, he has to squash the thoughts down to keep himself from popping a boner right in the middle of the diner. 

As soon as their food is done he calls a cab and heads back to the hotel; there's no way he's walking in this heat, and if he gets back soon enough, it might give him a chance to work off some of the extra energy before Cas and Sam get back. It's a perfect plan until he gets back to the room and remembers there are still clothes goddamn everywhere. When Sam gets back, there will definitely be questions and considering what the clothes-throwing led up to, Dean is less than enthusiastic about answering them. 

He sets the food down on the table and sets himself to cleaning up the room. He's mostly finished when Sam texts saying they'll probably be an hour or so longer, and Dean figures the room is clean enough to get away with. 

Dean tucks the last few things into Cas' bag and pulls his laptop out, sitting on the edge of the bed with it. If he has an hour, there's no reason not to rub one out while he waits - he definitely needs to chill the fuck out before Cas gets back. He pulls up an old favourite video because he doesn't want to waste time searching for something that catches his interest, and if this particular video just happens to feature an incredibly hot guy who bears a striking resemblance to Cas, well no one but him needs to know that. 

He pauses for a second, considering, before climbing onto Cas' bed instead and leaning against the wall. This way, if Sam shows up earlier than he should, the most he'll see is a little gay porn and not his brother full-frontal. Dean strips out of his clothes, grabbing the extra blanket from his own bed in case he needs to cover up quickly. 

Leaning back, he shifts his hips to get comfortable and runs his hands down his thighs. He's already getting hard just thinking about Cas walking in and finding him like this and he runs his fingers up the length of his cock, ignoring his video in favour of recalling the feeling of Cas pressed up against him. His hips jump up, chasing the touch when he stops just short of the head. 

He takes his time getting started, running his hands over his skin and playing with his nipples. He shuts his eyes, imagining Cas crawling up over him, touching him everywhere, and he groans at the thought of it. If they hadn't been interrupted earlier, there's no telling how far it could have gone, and Dean just keeps picturing it in his head, letting Cas direct his movements, pressing Dean's palm against his dick and _fuck_ , he's seriously considering bringing it up to him about it after Sam goes to sleep tonight. 

There's a creak behind him, and Dean freezes before he remembers the blanket next to him - so much for that plan - he grabs it belatedly and tugs it over himself. When he turns, Cas is standing just in front of the closed door, staring at him and Dean stops breathing. 

Fuck, Cas really does look good in a suit and Dean can't figure out why he insists on wearing that damn coat all the time and covering himself up. Cas' eyes flick up to meet his and he stands completely still for a second, before setting down the bag in his hand. He shrugs out of his suit jacket and Dean is tempted to climb out of bed and help him out of the rest of his clothes, but he remembers at the last second that he's stark naked, and Cas doesn't seem to need any help. 

His jacket falls to the floor behind him, and a wave of heat rolls up the back of Dean's neck. He bites his lip as Cas' fingers find the top button of his shirt, undoing it with little effort. Cas is halfway down when he tugs the shirt out of his pants and there's nothing inherently sexual about what he's doing, but Dean's rock hard just watching him and the thin blanket draped over him is doing exactly nothing to hide that fact from Cas. He wants to ask what Cas is doing but his mouth is so damn dry and he can't find the words; with his luck, if he manages to say anything at all, it's going to come out as _fuck me_. 

Cas' hands move to his neck, loosening the tie, and Dean swallows hard, barely resisting the urge to squeeze his dick through the blanket. He gets the tie off and shrugs out of his shirt, dropping it onto his jacket and Dean forgets how to do anything at all. 

He's suddenly acutely aware of two things: first of all, Cas is doing this on purpose, he _knows_ what he's doing to Dean and that demands so much explanation that Dean just doesn't have the mental capacity to sift through right now. And secondly - and most importantly in the moment - the music from his laptop is still playing and between his own shaky breaths, all Dean can hear is the shitty-ass background music to Cas' striptease. It's hot, in a weird kind of way and Dean's eyes are glued to him as Cas turns and locks the door behind him. 

Dean's heart thuds heavily against his chest because Sam doesn't have a key to their room, he's staying next door, and the only reason for Cas to lock the door is to ensure no one interrupts them again. The implication is too much for Dean and he can't keep his eyes off of Cas, licking his lip as he takes in the expanse of naked skin. He's seen Cas shirtless before - he's seen him (almost) completely naked before - but then he was either injured or mentally unwell. He's never seen Cas like _this_ before. Like this, Dean can't keep his thoughts straight and all he wants is to get his hands all over him, to touch every inch of his bare skin and mark it up. 

He can't take it anymore and his fingers slip under the blanket, squeezing the head of his cock. Cas eyes drop to follow the motion before snapping up to Dean's; neither of them has said a word, but Dean would kill to hear the rough desperate rumble of Cas' voice when he's turned on. There's a pause and then Cas steps forward, reaching for his belt, and Dean watches closely as nimble fingers undo the buckle, tugging it through the loops and discarding it behind him. 

Dean's been to strip clubs thousands of times, but there's nothing in his memory that compares to the slow subtlety when Cas reaches for the clasp on his pants. He's been so fucking focused on his hands that he doesn't realize Cas is hard until his pants are pooled around his ankles. 

Cas is midway between the door and the bed, and he pulls off his socks before straightening up and rubbing his palm over the bulge in his underwear. Dean nearly whimpers with the need to see him totally naked, but Cas doesn't take them off. Instead, he crosses the rest of the space between them and takes Dean's laptop and closes it, setting it on the side table before climbing up onto the bed. He kneels in front of him, and it's all Dean can do not to reach out and touch him, to drag his fingers down his thighs and pull him into his lap. 

Cas takes the blanket from Dean's lap, tugging it off and dropping it off the edge of bed and Dean should feel exposed with his barrier removed, especially considering Cas is still partially dressed, but it's actually quite freeing and he's overwhelmed with a rush of lust. Cas moves up until he's straddling Dean's hips and he sits back on his thighs, running his hands up Dean's stomach. It's dead silent in the room now and even the faintest intake of his breath sounds like thunder. Dean doesn't know what to do with himself and he reaches out without thinking, slipping a hand over Cas' hip and he pulls him in closer. 

Cas goes with him remarkable easily and Dean's still surprised at how enthusiastic he is. Cas dips down, bumping his head against Dean's and he waits until Dean looks up at him. His eyes are dark as he meets Dean's gaze and he moves a hand from Dean's stomach to cup his cheek and then his thumb is brushing over Dean's bottom lip and Dean holds his breath. Cas' thumb drags along his lip, pulling it down and watching like Dean's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. His lips are parted just so, and when Dean tips his head back he can feel Cas' breath against his mouth. 

Cas leans forward and Dean automatically moves back, bumping against the headboard as Cas leans up over him. Cas' nose bumps against his and Dean can feel the heavy rise and fall of his own chest as Cas dips down, lips brushing just faintly against his own. He sighs softly and Cas surges forward, kissing him with intent, and Dean's hands instinctively slip up to Cas' head, fingers pushing into his hair as he holds him closer. 

He's so caught up in the taste and the feel of him that it takes Dean a minute to realize that Cas is _really good _at everything he does. It's not just the kissing, though Dean would be hard pressed to remember the last time someone kissed him and he felt it all the way through his body; every move is deliberate and when he kisses him, Cas presses his hips down, rolling against Dean and all Dean can do is wrap his arms around him and pull him close because Cas is clearly taking the lead here.__

__He pulls his knees up and it jostles Cas forward, breaking the kiss. Dean's panting hard when he looks up at him and Cas smiles down at him, dark but gentle and Dean can barely believe this is real._ _

__"Hey," he breathes, and Cas bumps his forehead against Dean's._ _

__"Hello."_ _

__Dean tugs him back down, biting his lip and Cas groans in response, rocking their hips together but he pulls away, kissing Dean's jaw and down the length of his neck. He pauses at the base of his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin and nosing under his jaw. Dean runs his fingers over Cas' shoulder and down his back, his sides, anywhere he can touch. His skin is softer than expected, but then again, most of Dean's experience with men has been hairy bikers in bar parking lots; Cas is mostly smooth and much more gentle than any of them._ _

__Cas continues down, leaving a trail of wet kiss marks down Dean's chest and stomach. His fingers drag down Dean's sides and Dean lifts his hips automatically, following his touch and when Cas' mouth finds the vee of his hips he pushes up against him with a groan._ _

__" _Cas_ ," he breathes, soft and needy, but Cas has already moved on, breath dusting over the head of Dean's cock where it sits against his stomach. He flicks his tongue and the head and Dean shuts his eyes, letting out a low moan and pushing his hands back into his hair. _ _

__Cas doesn't waste any time, pressing his lips to the head of Dean's cock and dragging down the length of him. Dean's distracted by the uneven pressure, the wet heat but there's a faint voice in the back of his mind that tells him Cas shouldn't be this fucking good at sex._ _

__"Cas," he huffs, tugging on his hair, and Cas looks up at him through dark lashes, his lips parted and spit slick. "How did you- how are you-" Cas chuckles softly, turning back to Dean's cock. He sucks the head into his mouth just briefly before running his tongue along the underside._ _

__"When I first fell," he hums casually, like he's not sucking his way up the length of Dean's throbbing dick, "I had a lot of free time, and I lived with this couple-" Cas drags his teeth gently down his shaft, and Dean never thought that was something he'd be into, but he nearly loses his mind._ _

__" _Oh fuck_ -" _ _

__"I learned a lot while I was with them," Cas rumbles._ _

__"Remind me," Dean moans, as Cas' lips slide over the head and down his length. "Remind me... to thank them later." He lets out a low groan, curling his fingers in Cas' hair as he goes down on him. He loses coherency as Cas' tongue twists around him, and he nudges his hips up lightly, just enough not that he's not pushing too much, but Cas seems unfazed._ _

__He's quick and precise and _goddamnit_ he doesn't slow down Dean's gonna fucking lose it before- before what he doesn't know, but he wants more and that's not gonna happen if Cas doesn't let up. Dean tugs his hair, pulling Cas off of him and hauling him back up to kiss him. It's rough and it's sloppy but when Cas' tongue slides between his lips again, Dean wouldn't have it any other way. _ _

__He slides his hands down over Cas' ass, squeezing hard and forcing the roll of his hips. He pushes his underwear down, keeping one hand firmly on Cas' ass as he brings the other around over his hip. He wants to touch him, wants it more than anything, but now that he's here, on the precipice, he can't seem to breathe. Somehow, it's Cas who's confident here, and Dean's not sure when they switched positions, but he's really okay with this sexually confident Cas, and when his fingers push into Cas' underwear, slipping around his girth, he's met with a low, rumbling groan._ _

__Cas fucks into his hand, moaning against Dean's lips as he shifts out of his underwear, pressing his thigh between Dean's and rocking up against him. Dean tangles their legs together, rutting against Cas' thigh and keeping him as close as possible._ _

__"Baby," he huffs, mumbling against Cas' lips, "Cas are you sure this is what you want?"_ _

__Cas stops, dragging his teeth over Dean's bottom lip and looks down at him. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes dark and wide with arousal, and yet he doesn't suggest in the slightest that Dean is worrying too much._ _

__"More than anything," he huffs, "I thought you realized that this morning." He noses at Dean's jaw, kissing down to his chin._ _

__"Yeah, but- _Cas_ ," Dean breathes, "you obviously had it figured out before, why don't you go back to that life? Why stay?"_ _

__"Because I love _you_ ," Cas says, like it's the simplest thing in the world, like he's said it a million times over. For a moment, Dean is completely stunned, but as he thinks back, it becomes glaringly obvious that Cas has been telling him this for years, in the things he says and does - the way he gives anything and everything for him. Dean feels bad for not realizing it earlier, but Cas is oblivious. _ _

__"When I was with Ava and Noah I cared for them, and they cared for me, but I didn't love them, not the way I love you. Dean," he hums, moving back up to kiss his mouth, "sleeping alone forever with you is better than all the sex in the world with anyone else."_ _

__"Serious?" Dean asks, and Cas leans in, kissing him long and slow before pulling away again._ _

__"Always." Cas spreads his fingers over Dean's stomach, sliding his hand down to wrap around Dean's cock. He strokes him slowly, keeping eye contact even as Dean's eyelids flutter shut. Cas lays over him, tilted to rest on his elbow with one knee still pressed between Dean's._ _

__Dean knows he should say something because Cas just came out and told him he loves him and there's no way he means _as a friend_ when he's naked on top of him, but Dean's brain has come to a standstill. Cas' fingers slip up his length and Dean tries to focus on anything else because he can't just let Cas touch his dick when he just confessed that he loves him and Dean's done shit all about it. Without thinking, he wraps his fingers around Cas' wrist, meeting his eyes as he pulls his hand away. _ _

__"Wait."_ _

__"Is something wrong?" Cas asks._ _

__"No, I just-" he sighs, not knowing exactly what he wants to say. Cas smooths his hand up Dean's chest, running his thumb along the line of his jaw._ _

__"Dean," he says softly, "you're thinking too much about this. Just feel it, like you did before." He shifts again, straddling Dean's thighs and cups his face in his hands, "you're beautiful," he breathes, "and I know you want this, let me give it to you." He dips down, pressing his forehead to Dean's, and Dean shuts his eyes, focusing on the heat of Cas' breath against his skin and the way his hand slips down, resting just below his collarbone._ _

__"Okay," he breathes, sliding both hands up Cas' arms. He doesn't dare breathe as Cas kisses his lips, then moves down, pressing light kisses into every inch of his skin. When he gets down to his cock, Dean pushes his fingers into Cas' hair and when Cas' lips press around him, he moans breathlessly._ _

__Arching off the bed, Dean moans and huffs and wet heat engulfs his cock and Cas works over him with his tongue, curling around the head and rubbing just under it. There's something inherently sexy just in the fact that Cas is so practiced and confident in everything he does and Dean just wants more and more, he wants to hold Cas close and keep him there forever._ _

__When Cas sucks t the head of his cock, Dean jerks up, arching off the bed and pushing Cas up with him, and he wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing his face into Cas' cheek. He's breathless as Cas rocks up against him and then he's being pushed back again and Cas lays him back and rolls them both over so Dean is on top of him. Cas' hands smooth up his thighs encouragingly and Dean shifts forward until the head of his cock presses against Cas' lips. Cas meets his gaze, keeping his eyes on Dean as he licks the underside of his cock and wraps his lips around the entire head._ _

__Dean moans and as Cas sucks hard, he falls forward, bracing himself on the headboard and rocking his hips slowly. He's careful about it because he doesn't know how comfortable Cas is with these things, but when he presses forward he's met with an encouraging moan and Cas curls a hand around his hip to pull him forward. His other hand curls around the base of Dean's cock and he jerks him slowly as he sucks him. Dean presses lightly between his lips, but his thrusts get shaky with the dual pleasures of Cas' hand and his mouth and the longer it goes on, the shakier he feels._ _

__He holds out as long as he can, pushing against Cas' tongue, but when the familiar ache creeps up on him, he pulls back, shifting down Cas' body until he can fit their hips together, sliding his cock alongside Cas'. It's not as intense as having Cas' mouth around him and Dean rests his elbows just above Cas' shoulders, kissing him and reaching back to stroke Cas' cock. He strokes him slow and firmly, squeezing at the head and reaching down to cup his balls at the base and then Cas is pulling his hand away, bringing it back up over his shoulder as he reaches down between Dean's cheeks._ _

__Cas grabs him with both hands, pulling his cheeks apart and brushing his fingers over Dean's hole. He licks his fingers and rubs against him, pressing just until Dean can feel the stretch before pulling back and Dean chases the touch, pushing his ass up in the air and Cas chuckles at him, pulling Dean's head down next to his own._ _

__"Be patient, my love, I'll give you everything you want."_ _

__Dean just whimpers as Cas presses a kiss to his cheek. It's all so much at once and he still can't find the words to tell Cas he feels the same, and it doesn't seem to matter to Cas, but Dean is determined. He moves down, kissing down the soft planes on Cas' chest until he reaches his cock. Up until now he's been cautious, not looking too close because he doesn't want Cas thinking all he cares about is the sex, but now he ducks his head, mouthing at the base before moving down to lick his balls._ _

__When he finally gets Cas in his mouth, it's a little difficult because Cas is thicker than any of the guys Dean's been with recently and it stretches his jaw to fully take him into his mouth. Dean shifts to get his arms under Cas' thighs and immediately, Cas spreads for him, pushing his legs apart and giving Dean space to fit himself between them. Dean licks and sucks his way up Cas' cock, stroking the base with his fingers when he can't suck him all the way down, but if Cas' reaction is anything to go by, he doesn't mind._ _

__He moans and bucks, pressing his thighs in against Dean's shoulders as he mumbles stuttered praise at him - Dean's pretty sure he even hears an urgent _oh fuck_ , that goes straight to his cock. If there's anything Dean's confident in, it's his ability to give a fantastic blowjob and he's tempted to try and make Cas come with only his tongue. He reaches down, curling a hand around himself and he groans around Cas, thrusting into the tunnel of his hand. Dean snaps his hips forward hard, grinding his cock against the sheets as he takes Cas down as deep as he can. He loves the stretch of Cas' cock in his mouth, the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue and if he's not careful, he's gonna be the one coming too soon._ _

__Cas stops him short, cupping his face and sitting up so he can kiss him. When he pulls away he's breathless and Dean climbs up into his lap, grinding against him._ _

__"Dean," he huffs, breathing heavily against his mouth, "as much as I would love to let you suck my brain out through my cock, I have something you might like better. Lie down." That whole sentence is way too much for Dean to process in his current state, so he moves off of him and lets Cas press him back into the bed._ _

__His hands are warm and wide on Dean's shoulders and he kisses his back as he smoothes down his sides and presses down on his hips. Dean moans a muffled _oh god_ as his cock rubs against the sheets and he rolls his hips against them. Cas is unhurried now, pressing soft kisses from his shoulders down his spine and up over the curve of his ass. When he squeezes his ass, Dean pushes his hips back and Cas' hands slip under his thighs, holding him like that. _ _

__Cas presses in and Dean grabs one of the pillows, pressing his face into it as Cas' tongue slides against him. Cas is damn good with his mouth and Dean's eyes very nearly roll back in his head when he presses into him. Whoever these people were who Cas lived with, Dean owes them. _A lot.__ _

__Cas hums against him, rubbing over his hole with two fingers and when Dean moans and arches up, he pushes one in, kissing the base of his spine as he crooks his finger. Dean collapses against his pillow, shifting back to give Cas better access and he's not disappointed. When he slides a second finger in next to the first, it's a little tight but Dean adjusts quickly, rolling his hips back and fucking himself on Cas' fingers. When he pushes deeper, it's a little dry and Dean pulls back. He opens his mouth, but Cas is already sliding off the bed with a hushed _one second_ and Dean lies quietly, watching after him as he makes for Dean's bag on the opposite bed. _ _

__Of course Cas knows where he keeps his lube, because why wouldn't he? If he wasn't aching for Cas to fuck him, he might be more concerned about what else Cas knows the location of, but then Cas is kneeling back on the bed and Dean's mind turns back to the matter at hand._ _

__Never in all the years he's been thinking about it, did he ever consider Cas would actually be into him, never mind all of this and now he's lying here with Cas' fingers up his ass and he's barely able to think straight because Cas is so damn intense. Dean squirms and rocks under him, and usually, he's pretty patient when it comes to sex because of all it is good, but this is Cas and he's been waiting damn long enough for this._ _

__" _Baby, please_ -" he breathes, reaching back in a fruitless attempt to grab Cas' hand. _ _

__"Are you sure?" Cas asks and Dean nods._ _

__"Yeah, I'm sure. I want you Cas, I wanna-" he tries, but the words still escape him. Cas understand though; he sits back on his heels and shifts up the bed until he can slide his cock between Dean's cheeks. Dean groans as Cas slips over him and Cas leans down over him, nipping the shell of Dean's ear._ _

__"Do you like that?" he asks and Dean's face is buried in the pillow, but he makes it abundantly clear that yeah, he does. Cas presses down over him and Dean settles into the bed, groaning with each roll of Cas' hips against him. Cas shifts and then he's pressing slick fingers against Dean's hole again and when Dean turns to look back at him, Cas rolls him gently onto his back, shuffling to kneel between his thighs._ _

__Dean's heart is hammering in his chest and he'd never thought he'd be anxious about sex, but he doesn't want anything to go wrong here because this is Cas and Cas is so much more important than anyone else he's ever been with. Cas rubs his cock against him and presses in slowly._ _

__He's big, Dean knew this, but it's more difficult than he was anticipating and he shuts his eyes, knitting his brows together with a huff. Cas' hands settle on his hips and Dean covers them with his own._ _

__"You okay?' Cas asks and Dean nods, squeezing his hands._ _

__"'M good," he mumbles, "just... gimme a second." Cas nods, bending to kiss his cheek and he moves to his jaw and down his neck. Dean revels in the soft press of his lips as he rolls his hips slowly, pushing Cas deeper. It takes him a minute before he's ready, and Cas stays low, pressing his nose against Dean's and he keeps his eyes on him as he pushes in._ _

__It's so intensely intimate that Dean has trouble keeping eye contact, but Cas holds him until he's fully sheathed and he rolled his hips slowly. Cas gets his arms under Dean's knees, lifting him and pushing over him until Dean's practically folded in half with Cas on top of him, and Cas rocks into him slowly, savoring each thrust as he kisses Dean passionately._ _

__Cas works his hips slow and steady and Dean has been fucked more times that he can even remember but never has it ever been like this. Cas is tender and kind even as he slams into him, grunting into Dean's shoulder. Dean wraps his legs around his waist and runs his hands down Cas' back, clinging to him like he's afraid he might leave. Cas kisses him, a soft but crushing kiss and Dean hums against his mouth, huffing and digging his fingers into Cas' shoulders._ _

__" _I love you_ ," he pants, pushing one hand into Cas' hair. "I love you so damn much Cas-" He's so close he's aching for it and Cas is right there with him, kissing him hard and grunting as he rocks into him. _ _

__"Dean," he mumbles, "I'm gonna come, _fuck_ -"_ _

__"Yeah," Dean huffs, "come on sweetheart, come for me."_ _

__Cas' thrusts pick up, fucking him hard and he's so close all Dean has to do is press his hips up a little and his cock rubs against Cas' stomach, slipping through the smeared pre-come there, and before long he's panting and arching off the bed, coming all over himself and Cas, and he tugs Cas down to him, kissing him frantically. Cas follows seconds later, pushing his knees up the bed and pulling Dean up into his lap._ _

__Cas holds him close, digging his fingers into his sides as he comes and Dean kisses him hard, pushing his hands into Cas' hair and kissing him again and again until Cas' grip on him loosens and he pushes him back with a laugh. It's a little difficult to detangle themselves because Dean's oversensitive and every brush against his cock is just this side of too much._ _

__Cas lays him back down and rolls over to lie next to him, still breathing hard as he turns to face him. He smiles that stupid, beautiful smile and Dean can't help but return the gesture. He reaches up, brushing Cas' hair away from where it's plastered to his face and he rests his hand on his neck._ _

__"I didn't realize you were so easy to please," Cas hums and Dean lifts an eyebrow at him. "All I had to do was take my coat off and change up the colour of my tie. If I had known it was that easy, I would have done it years ago."_ _

__Dean gapes at him, shocked at the bluntness of it and he's struggling to come up with a response when Cas leans in and kisses him again. Dean lets himself be rolled onto his side and he presses his knee between Cas' thighs, smiling as Cas nips at his lips. When he finally pulls away, he flops onto his back again and grins over at Dean._ _

__"We should get up. Sam will be back soon." Cas sits up, but Dean stops him, curling a hand around his bicep._ _

__"Wait." Cas turns to him expectantly and Dean pushes himself up. "Should we talk about this?" Dean asks and Cas shifts a little closer._ _

__"About what?"_ _

__"Um," Dean chuckles, "all of it."_ _

__"Okay," Cas says slowly. "I love you, Dean, and I know you don't like talking-"_ _

__"I love you too, Cas. I do, and I know I'm... hard to deal with sometimes, and I'm sorry for that."_ _

__"Don't be," Cas smiles, pressing his fingertips under Dean's jaw. "I wouldn't change you."_ _

__"You're a sap."_ _

__"Maybe," he agrees, "but I'm yours if you'll have me."_ _

__Dean leans in and presses up close to him. He smiles as he cups Cas' face and kisses him softly. "Yeah, Cas. Yeah."_ _


End file.
